Zettai Kareshi Absoulte Boyfriend
by Super Heart Lollipop
Summary: Amu is a 16yr old girl who doesn't have a guy. Most guy she confessed to rejected her less than a sec. Until then, an otaku salesman guy gave her an offer as Amu told him she wants a boyfriend. And then, she got a mannequin as her boyfriend.. AMUTO


**Absolute Boyfriend (Zettai Kareshi)**

**Chapter 1: A Lover's Shop online**

**Yeah! More Fanfic stories~~!! I don't owe Shugo Chara or Zettai Kareshi, but please enjoy this! I really enjoy Absolute Boyfriend since ****AnimeMangaLover123**** told me to read it. It was really touching at the end! So please do enjoy! XD **

* * *

"AH!! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!! GAH!!" Cried Amu as she ran out from her room. She wore her high school clothes and quickly went to her living room.

She looked at her clock. "WHAT?! IT'S 9:00AM ALREADY?!" Cried Amu.

This is Hinamori Amu. 16yrs old and lives in an apartment alone. Her parents left her for awhile. But she's a mess without them. But she's not really alone.

Next door to Amu is her closest best friend Hotori Tadase. Also 16.

Tadase looked outside at his window. He sighed happily as he looked at the sky. "It's so beautiful." He said. But then he heard Amu screaming next door.

"WAH!!! I'm LATE!! LATE!!!" Cried Amu. Tadase sighed. "Amu…" He said.

Amu then took her bag and looked at her apartment before she left. She sighed. It was untidy. Amu groans. "Ah! I'll clean the apartment later after I come back from school!" Cried Amu.

Amu opens the door and saw Tadase outside. "Hey there. You're always late." He said. Amu looks at him. "SHUT UP!!" She cried. Tadase chuckled.

"Well see you later then. Or you'll be late for school again." Said Tadase. "I'm going! I'm going!" Cried Amu as she got down the stairs.

Tadase sighed. "Can't believe it. But she is my childhood friend." Said Tadase to himself.

Amu sighed happily when she got down. "I'm still late though." Said Amu. But then she blushed.

"Ah! Kako-kun!" Cried Amu. Kako was this boy Amu really liked in high school. He looked at her.

"Oh. Hi Hinamori." He said. "It's alright! You can call me Amu!" Cried Amu.

"Oh… I see... So what was it you want? You gave me a note yesterday saying you wanted to tell me something...?" Said Kako.

Amu held her breathes. THIS IS IT!! THIS IS VICTORY OR DEFEAT!!

"Kako-kun! I love you!! Please go out with me!!" Cried Amu. Kako looks at her. He gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry. There's this girl I already like." Said Kako. Amu paused. "Oh… I see…" Said Amu. That's embarrassing… Thought Amu. Kako sighed. "Well, I'll see you at school." Said Kako as he took the bus.

Amu looked at him as he left.

She sighed hopelessly. Tadase was behind her. "Looks like this is the 19th time guys has been rejecting you." Said Tadase.

Amu looked behind her and chucked her bag at Tadase's face. "SHUT UP!!!" Cried Amu. As Amu and Tadase reached school, Amu enters her class.

She sat on her seat and lay on her class table.

"This sucks so MUCH!! I can't believe this is the 19th time many guys I confessed have rejected me…That's what Tadase told me…" Amu said. Utau was Amu's closet friend.

"Oh… I'm so sorry Amu. I'm still worried though. About you Amu. Are you going to be OK?" She asked.

Amu sighed. "It's OK Utau. I'm going to live." She said. Amu looked at Utau.

"I wished I was cute like Utau-chan." Said Amu overly depressed. "AH!! AMU DON'T SAY THAT!! YOU'RE CUTE YOURSELF!!" Cried Utau-chan.

Amu sighed. Like that's true. Thought Amu. Tadase sighed and played with Amu's hair to annoy her.

Amu looked at him and sighed. But Tadase smiled. "Come on Amu. You should be glad." Said Tadase.

"Glad? About what?" Asked Amu. Tadase smiled nervously. "Never mind that." He said. Utau looked at both of them and wondered.

Hmmm… Does Tadase like Amu? Thought Utau looking closely.

After school, Utau and Amu were walking to a huge crowd. Utau knew this may be the right time to tell Amu.

"Hey, Amu. You're really close with Tadase-kun since childhood. So how come both of you aren't doing anything?" Asked Utau.

Amu looked at her. "Close?! Gimme a break…" Mumbled Amu. Utau smiled at Amu.

"Well, there wouldn't be as much complaining and things would be a little quiet and lovely?" Asked Utau.

"At what part?! Utau! You've known that guy since we were in Junior High! But look… The guy was short in grade school and was really quick at crying with a little teasing! I have no feelings for that guy!" Cried Amu.

Utau looked at her.

"Somehow… Kako-kun was completely alright…" Said Amu.

"Hey, cheer up. There are still plenty of men for you out there. You just have to find him." Said Utau.

"Yeah… Ok… Thanks." Said Amu.

As they both waved goodbye, Amu walk through a park. And what made her upset is that everywhere she looked were all couples and lovers together.

Holding tightly, kissing, and hugging.

I wish a guy would do that to me. Thought Amu.

What the hell is this anyway? Everyone is happy instead of me. Guess I'm jealous, but who wouldn't!

Amu thought back to her times she confessed to some of the guys she liked.

GRRR!! And then what?! Does that mean I won't get married till I'm old?! Why do I always get rejected…? Does this mean I won't get a boyfriend after all?!?

In the end, I'll be alone in my apartment and die!

But then suddenly, Amu heard a ringtone near her.

Amu gasped. "Huh? Where's that coming from?" She said to herself. There she saw a phone alone on the floor. She looked at it.

She came close and picks it up.

"Weird. Why would someone left their phone here?" Said Amu. Amu answers the call. "Hello?" She asked.

"_Ah! I am so glad!! I was worried! What would I do if I lost that phone?" _

Amu gasped. A man… She thought.

"_Hehehe… My bad, my bad! Um, you picked up for me! Thanks." _

"Uh… No problem, I guess?"

"_Oh! To show my gratitude, would you mind meeting me?" _

"Huh?"

The guy explains to Amu where to find him. As she knew where to go. She sighed.

She found the café.

I guess it's OK… He sounded young anyway…

As Amu enters the café, a young man saw her.

"Ah! Over here!" He cried showing attention. As Amu saw him she frozed.

"Wah! So cute! A high school girl! I'm so lucky!! Come! Sit down!" He said. Amu sighed. Great. Can my life go worse? Thank you God?

This guy looked pretty weird in his costume. Don't tell me his into cosplaying... Thought Amu examining the man. As Amu sat with him, Amu said, "About your phone…"

"Ah! Thanks!" He said. "Can I get you something?" He asked. Amu gasped.

"Ah… No thanks you… So… What's with the cosplay? Are you an Otaku or something?" Asked Amu. The man nodded his head sideways.

"Nah! I'm just your average salary man! Can you tell?" He said. Amu gave him a look.

I don't think anyone can…

"Well… Actually, I'm more like a business man." He said. Amu didn't pay attention.

Then suddenly, "I got it!" Cried the man. "Hmm?"

"As my thanks, I'll offer you my services!"

"What?"

"I'll furnish you with from my company! Kronos Heaven! With a reasonable discount!!"

"Wait! Wait! I don't want any of this! Just take your cell and I'll lev…"

"NO wait! Manu of these items get their start & vending."

"Guess what? I'm not interested. Now take your cell and…"

"Wait! This might amaze you! Supplements! These things make you lose 20 pounds in one day!"

Amu frozed. Then she shook her head.

WAIT! DON'T DO IT AMU!! YOU'VE FALLEN FOR THOSE LINES FOR A HUNDRED TIMES!!

"NO thanks! Here take your cell and I'll be leaving!" Cried Amu as she was about to left.

"Hey sister, isn't there something you really want? Like cosmetics, goodies, anything that you'll like…" He said.

Amu looked at him. His being serious. Let's see… I know what to say.

"Fine, then get me a boyfriend." Said Amu. The man looked surprised.

"What I really want now is a boyfriend." Said Amu being serious. The man can see it in her eyes.

The man smiled at her. "Is that it? That's easy." He said. Amu looks at him. What? She thought.

"You should've said sooner, girl." He said.

He came close to Amu and gave her a card. "Here's my card. Try going to the URL on this CD. However this site is an ABSOLUTE secret!" He said. He passes Amu a CD rom. Amu looked at it.

He walked pass Amu and looks behind him. "I'll stay in touch with you, Amu-chan." He said as he left the café.

Amu gasped.

"Wait! How do you know my name?!" Cried Amu. But the guy left. Amu went out from the café and searched for him.

"Gone…" Said Amu.

Amu got back to her apartment.

When she got changed to her casual clothes she looked at the disc.

"Kronos Company… What the hell?" Said Amu as she tosses the disc. She looked at the card.

"Souma Kukai. So... Is that the guy's name?" Said Amu. She sighed and tosses it on the floor.

Today wasn't what I expected it to be…

And that was embarrassing... Telling that freaky Otaku guy that I wanted a boyfriend…

DING DONG!

"Hmm? I wonder… I think that's Tadase." Said Amu. She got up and went close to the door.

"Hey." Said Tadase. "Hi." Said Amu.

Tadase came in. "I brought some food. Maybe I can make you dinner." Said Tadase.

"Thanks Tadase, but it's just that I really want to have a…"

"God… This place is sure dirty…"

"YEAH! LIKE I CAN'T SEE THAT!!" Cried Amu.

Tadase smiled at her. "Sorry! Geez!" Said Tadase. Tadase brought in food for her. Amu smiled.

"Thanks Tadase." Tadase smiled at her. "No worries. I promised your mum and dad I'll take care of their little angel. 3" Said Tadase.

Amu smiled.

But then she sighed sadly. "Hey… Are you OK?" Asked Tadase.

"I just want to be alone."

"Ah…. OK… I'll leave. Sorry to barge in." Said Tadase.

"It's OK."

As Tadase left, Amu sighed sadly.

Amu ate the food Tadase gave her.

Delicious. Thought Amu.

Amu was at her computer checking out the Disc that Otaku guy gave her.

"Now… Let's see..." She said.

She typed up the URL and then, the website appeared.

"Lover Shop? Some piece of shit." Said Amu.

Amu looked at the information menu.

Amu looked at it and read it.

"Kronos Heaven Company vendor site just completed construction. The goal of this site is to furnish you with the ideal lover who will exist solely for your sake…"

What the hell is this? Is this some kind of slave website?

Then suddenly, a page came out.

'LOVER FIGURE RELEASE ESTIMATE'

"Figure? What the f… WAIT! YOU MEAN THEIR DOLLS?! I'VE BEEN SUCKERED… AGAIN!! GOD I MUST HATE MY LIFE!!" Cried Amu.

But wait… What's this?

"The presently completed model is 'Nightly Series 01'. Sounds interesting enough…"

Then as she clicked it, a picture of a hottie came out. XD

"OMG!! DANGER ZONE!!" Cried Amu feeling embarrassed looking at that kind of face. He had this blue hair and these bright blue eyes.

That would be really nice.

But then, Amu began to read more. And she gasped in amaze.

"Act now, campaign for 3 days, free trial. This chance won't change."

Amu gasped.

"A THREE DAY FREE TRIAL PERIOD?!"

Trial… Means I can return it after 3 days… Now then… Where were those 'Ideal Options'? Since this is my chance! Let's go for the works! Shall we?

This is going to be great! Thought Amu feeling excited.

The next day Amu got home from school, she saw two guys outside her apartment. They held a huge package with them. Amu gasped.

They looked at her.

That's a huge box. Thought Amu.

"Room number 305. Hinamori Amu-san?"

"Uh… Yeah…"

"Package arrival. Signature please."

As Amu did, Amu took the package in her house. "Thank you." They said, as they left.

Amu looked at the package and smiled.

"For real!? Even though I just ordered it last night! Awesome! I guess I should open it!" Cried Amu. As she ripped the cardboard she wondered.

"Hey… What's with the tape…?" The package came closer to her as she realizes it was falling towards her.

"WAH!!"

There was a huge black out… But what she saw on top of her was the boy on the website screen.

What the fu…

Amu turned pale. Amu pushed 'it' away from her.

"What the hell is this!? I didn't order a dead body!!" Amu looked at him.

Is he real? Is he human? Amu looked at his chest, his body…

GOD AMU! DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!! Thought Amu closing her eyes.

Amu then took her hands away from her eyes. She poked him.

His not breathing! Is he really a doll! He looks human! And feel the skin! He does feel like human!!

WAH!! I'm so scared! What should I do!!

I need help!

But then the home phone rang. Amu went up to it and answers it. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey Amu! Kukai here!"

"Ah!"

"Thanks for placing an order with the "Lover Shop"! How was the product?"

"HOW?! THIS IS MESSED UP!! THIS IS A CORPSE YOU SEND ME!!"

"What? No! That's no corpse! Read the handling manual booklet! But anyway, see ya! I'll call ya again in 3 days!"

"WAIT!! WHAT?!" Cried Amu. But there was no reply. He already hung up.

Amu put the phone down.

"Amu, relax! It's a doll! Ok! Let's find that manual!"

Amu searched around the manual until she founded it. "Aha! There it is!" She said coming close and taking it. She flipped through the pages.

Then what shocked her was this.

The chapter wrote, 'Is it possible to get pregnant'. Amu frozed. What the hell do they mean by that? WAIT! Amu let's not get carried away! Come on…

Ah! Here it is. How to set it up…

Amu read it.

'First to start the body, there is a sensor on the body's lips. This will read the temperature of the customer's lips. And it will recognize the customer as its, 'lover'.' Amu frozed.

I have to kiss it? Amu looked at it. Amu bit her lip tightly. She came closer to the body. She blushed.

Here goes nothing… She thought. She came close to the body and put her lips on the mannequin lips.

Then suddenly, she can feel it moving. Amu gasped. "Wha…!?!" She cried feeling afraid. She moved away from it. She could see his arms moving. Amu was scared.

Then Amu saw it opening its eyes. It sat up and looked at her. Amu blushed.

This isn't real… There's no way its real…

The mannequin smiled at her. "Hey there, girlfriend." He said. He came close and kisses her on the lips. Amu blushed.

This isn't real…

**Hope you enjoy that! XD R&R Soon! XD **


End file.
